A Baby Story
by Lily in the Water
Summary: 3rd in the "I'll remember you" series. Buffy and Angel prepare for their baby. Complete!
1. Flashing Back to the past

Ohhh.....yayness! Another story in the "I'll remember you" series! Thank you all for the reviews and everything. You guys rock!  
  
And if the spelling is a little off....sorry! It's because my computer went a little...crazy and the spell check wont really work. And for the first half of the day I kept putting 't' and the words that didn't need an 't' and the second half it became an 'k'. Sorry!  
  
This takes place maybe around 6 months after the honey-moon. Which means Kaylee is now 6 and Connor is almost 15. Buffy is roughly 8 months pregnant. It is early November. Moving along during the time that I didn't write about, several things happened.  
  
+Cordelia and Doyle got married.  
  
+Willow and Oz had their baby – A boy Austin Jason Osborne (A.J)  
  
+Kaylee and Buffy finished moving everything to LA.  
  
+Buffy and Angel decided that the sex of the baby is going to be a surprise. SO far the baby is healthy.  
  
+The nursery is almost done with .  
  
+Gunn and Fred got together.  
  
+Spike and Faith began to show chemistry and Faith officially adopts Lizzy and takes over custody for Hope. They moved to LA to be near Kaylee and Buffy.  
  
Umm...that's it.  
  
Ohhh! And this {*} means flash-back. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this story.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+)  
  
Buffy lay in their bed watching the shadows dance across the walls. Buffy looked at her sleeping husband and smiled. No matter how much time had passed she still couldn't believe that she and Angel were married. It was a dream come true. She sighed and sat up. Angel had it easy; he could sleep through basically anything. She however had to sleep with a hugh bulge in her pajamas. It was like sleeping with a water-melon in her shirt. She slowly crawled out of bed and stood up. Angel stirred but didn't wake. She sighed and left their room. She walked down the hall until she came across Kaylee's room. She peaked and saw Kaylee body nearly falling off the bed. She went over and lifted Kaylee's body so it wouldn't fall off the bed.  
  
Buffy exited and peaked in Connor's room. She saw that he buried himself under all the blankets and comforters on his bed, she smiled and shook her head and left. She eventually entered the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. She came out with a carton of ice-cream and a bottle of Hershey's Syrup. She poured it on the ice-cream and began to eat. So much has happened within the last few months.  
  
After her and Angel's two week honey-moon, everyone celebrated them returning as a married couple. Faith came up one week with Lizzy and Hope and told her that she was moving to LA. Faith had found a small 2 bedroom apartment in the poor part of town. After a shooting their, Buffy had refused to leave her good friends in a rotting down apartment with gunmen, so they stayed at the hotel. Faith, Lizzy, and Hope had turned three rooms into decent looking bedrooms. So now they all lived here.  
  
Buffy felt some presents behind her. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her. The hands resting against the baby.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Angel asked his voice soft, thick with sleep. She sighed and leaned into him.  
  
"You try sleeping with a beach-ball in your pants and see how you sleep." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmm...Not my dream." He said while kissing her neck. She put down the ice-cream and Angel threw the almost empty carton away. Buffy went into the garden while Angel followed. She walked around stopping every once in a while to study something. Angel watched her and happily thought how his life turned out. Buffy yawned and turned to him.  
  
"Want to go back to bed?" she asked while stifling a yawn. He held out his arm and she took and they both left to their bedroom.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Morning –  
  
Angel stood in the kitchen making some toast and bagels. Connor walked down all dressed and ready to go. The only problem is that he was half-asleep. He sat down and Angel walked over to him and gave him a toasted bagel and some O.J.  
  
"Hey son. Wake up." Angel said. His son glared at him through partially open eyes. Kaylee however bounded down the stairs happily. She seemed already to have a hyper streak for the day. Connor looked at her and envied her. She only had to go to 1st grade. He had to suffer 9th grade.  
  
"Hey daddy, where's mommy?" Kaylee asked while grabbing one of Connor's untouched bagel.  
  
"Mommy was tied and is sleeping" Angel answered. Two other girls bounded down the stairs already arguing. Hope and Lizzy seemed to do that everyday. Angel set the remaining bagels on the table. And the girls each took one. Connor watched the two girl bitch and complain to each other. Hope went to 4th grade and Lizzy went to 11th grade. He sighed and prayed Buffy's baby be a boy. He was kind of getting sick of having girls around. Thank God, he was at his friend's house half the time. But he loved his little sister and his cousins but sometimes they can be...wow.  
  
Angel looked at the time.  
  
"Guys if you're not going to be late for school then you better get moving now." The others looked at the clock and quickly moved into action. The bagels and drinks we finished and they began collecting book bags, homework, and lunches.  
  
"Bye daddy!" Kaylee said while giving him a hug. Connor yelled bye on the way out the door. Lizzy and Hope both said 'Bye Angel' and left Angel to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Yep some things never change." He said softly, beginning to clean.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Buffy lay in bed thinking of the past few months. She remembered when she broke the news to Kaylee and Connor about the baby.  
  
{*flashback*}  
  
Buffy and Angel just came back from their honey-moon. It was around 6:30 when everyone left for Buffy and Angel to spend some time with Kaylee and Connor. They were all eating dinner at the table. Kaylee trying to eat the pizza without getting any on her shirt. Connor was laughing at her attempts while Buffy and Angel both enjoyed the moment. Buffy decided to announce it now. (*The sooner the better.*) she thought.  
  
"Connor? Kaylee? Angel and I have something to tell you." She said. Kaylee and Connor looked at her with curiosity on their faces.  
  
"Well, in about 8 months you will be getting a surprise." She said. Kaylee broke in before she could say anything else.  
  
"You're getting a pony!" she said excitedly. Buffy and Angel laughed and Buffy shook her head no.  
  
"A four-wheeler!" Connor said. Again a laugh and a shake of the head.  
  
"No. What I am trying to say is that in 8 months, there will be a new member of the family." She said. Kaylee looked confused and Connor's mouth dropped open in awe.  
  
"No way! Congratulations!" he said while getting up and hugging his father and Buffy. They hugged him and back and smiled.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kaylee broke in. Buffy smiled and put it in easy terms for her.  
  
"Well Kaylee, in about 8 months you are going to be a big sister. I am going to have a baby." Buffy told her daughter. Kaylee stood up angrily.  
  
"NO! I am the baby!" she said before running to her room. She shared a glance with Angel and Connor and followed her. Buffy walked into Kaylee's room where she was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Mommy, you don't have to have a baby. We can play house and I can be the baby. Just go and get rid of it." Kaylee tried to reason in her 6 year old logic.  
  
"Kaylee, sweetheart that's out of the question. But you'll love the new baby, I swear. You can play with him or her and look for them." Buffy said in a soft voice.  
  
"But you'll love it more then you'll love me and you'll forget me." Kaylee said looking up at her mom.  
  
"Kaylee that is not possible. I'll love you and the baby and Connor and Angel all equally. Nothing can ever change that." Buffy said. Kaylee thought about that and nodded.  
  
"Can I hold the baby?" she asked. Buffy laughed and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Now let's go downstairs and finish dinner with daddy and Connor. Kaylee nodded and they walked downstairs hand in hand. When they got downstairs Kaylee announced something.  
  
"Guess what? Mommy had decided to keep the baby." She said. Connor and Angel shared a look with Buffy before beginning to laugh.  
  
{*end flashback*}  
  
Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. She knew the first few moths were going to be hell with Kaylee. Kaylee was already pretty jealous at all the baby's new stuff. Kaylee wasn't spoiled but she was used to just having Buffy all too her-self. Now Buffy had married Angel and had a step-son, Kaylee was feeling a little left-out. She loved her daughter and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and with the baby coming that was going to be a little hard.  
  
"Please let Kaylee like the Baby. Please." She prayed.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(  
  
Ohhh.....Long chappie!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chappie -  
  
+ The name game  
  
+Faith and Spike interaction  
  
+Buffy becoming all sensitive and hormonal.  
  
Please keep the reviews coming. I won't update until I have enough!  
  
Lily 


	2. Mood swings

Ohhh...another chappie!  
  
I don't own them. Except for Kaylee. And hope and Lizzy.  
  
Ok, Faith and Spike might be a bit out of character but it IS fan fiction. So just go with the flow, ok? Ok.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel walked into his bedroom and saw his wife staring into space. He walked over to her and she snapped out of it. She smiled and gave him a kiss. His kissed her back. She sighed and moved over so he could sit on the bed. They sat cuddling and Buffy spoke up.  
  
"How about Jamie for a name?" she asked and Angel shook his head.  
  
"Too...weird." said Angel for lack of a better term.  
  
"How about Caitlin?" she suggested. Angel thought about it.  
  
"Nice...what about if it's a boy?" he asked.  
  
"Tyler." She said cheerfully. Angel and laughed and the kissed.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Faith walked down the stairs to find the lobby empty. She sighed and went over to grab an apple.  
  
"Slayer? Little bit? Poofer?" Spike called while walking in. Faith gazed at him and felt the old habits return. Get it and Leave. She had to admit, Spike had a great body and everything, and he looked hot. He saw her gaze and he gave a wolfish grin.  
  
"Like something pet?" he asked. She turned away with a slight smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't you like too know." She asked cryptic. They started at each other in silence and drank their coffee. Or blood depending on who you are.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. Buffy seemed to be taking forever today. She took a while to find the perfect outfit but today Buffy was taking forever. He sighed and shut his eyes.  
  
"You ready yet?" He called out to her.  
  
"No." came the reply. He sighed again. They had decided to take a small walk alone while they could. Buffy however, had to be perfect for the occasion.  
  
The door opened and Buffy walked out. Her blond hair was down and brushed and held back with a black head-band. She wore a dress that was made of a light cotton material. It was a light pink and fell to her knees. She wore boots with a jean jacket. Angel thought, she still looked beautiful even, if she thought she looked like a bloated cow.  
  
"Do I look like a bloated cow?" she asked. Angel got up and embraced her. Some things never change. They pulled apart,  
  
"You look beautiful." Angel said. Buffy's face fell.  
  
"That's it? I'm not sexy? Or....Or hot...or the thing?" she cried while backing away. Angel inwardly winced. (*Great, now she's all hormonal. This is going to be fun.*)  
  
"Buffy, you look sexy and hot and beautiful everyday. I just thought that came with out mentioning it." Angel tried to explain. Buffy suddenly grinned.  
  
"Oh! Ok, now let's go get some ice-cream!" she said cheerfully. She walked out the door and Angel followed.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Kaylee, Connor, Lizzy and Hope all walked home from school. They talked from various subjects like Mr. Ellie's class and what was in today's lunch.  
  
"Do you think Buffy's baby will be a girl; or boy?" Lizzy suddenly asked. Connor shrugged.  
  
"I don't know why but I hope it's a boy. Girls are neat and everything, but I am surrounded by them." He joked while the girls swatted him.  
  
"I want it to be a girl." Kaylee announced.  
  
"Why?" asked Lizzy thoughtfully?  
  
"Because, then I can teach her girl things and Connor can beat up her dates." She said cheerfully. The all looked at her.  
  
"Where did you get this stuff from?" Hope asked, a grin appearing. "On TV." Kaylee said in a voice that clearly says duh. The others burst out laughing.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed looking at pictures of Kaylee when she was a baby, when Kaylee walked in. She sat next to her mother and she hugged her. Well she tried to anyway, but with the baby, it was just hard. Buffy hugged and kissed her daughter And Kaylee sighed in content.  
  
"How was school today, sweetie?" Buffy asked. Kaylee shrugged.  
  
"Ok, there is a real cool dance going on Friday night called 'American People" and we get to dance to music and drink blue and red punch and have cookies. So can I go?" she pleaded with her mother.  
  
"Go where, as Angel walked into the room. He sat down and Kaylee went over to him.  
"Can I go to a dance Friday? Please daddy!?" Kaylee whined to her father. He looked up to see Buffy mouthing no. He sighed.  
  
"We'll talk about at dinner ok?" he told her. Buffy glared and Kaylee smiled. Kaylee got up and shouted that she was going to play with Connor. When she left, Buffy glared at Angel harder.  
  
"Why, did you do that?" Buffy asked her voice pissed.  
  
"When I say no, I mean no." She said, obviously not backing down. Angel looked at her and sat down on the bed next to her. She moved closer so her head rested against his shoulder and his hands rest on their baby.  
  
"Why don't you want Kaylee to go to the dance?" he asked. Buffy looked at him.  
"Well because, then it will be her first crush. Then her first day of middle school. Then her first date. Then her fist day of high school. The she'll go off to college, and then she'll get married and have her own kids! Don't you see Angel? We're losing her!" Buffy finished in near hysterics. Angel pulled her to him and held her.  
  
"Buffy, that won't happen for another few years and besides we have a baby coming on the way. It will be many years before the baby and Kaylee begin to date and fall in love and even then, we'll still be in their lives." Angel said in a calm and soothing voice.  
  
"I know, I know. Everything comes so quick and strong. And....Will I ever be normal again?" Buffy sobbed into his chest. Angel held her and rubbed his hands in a circular motion on her back.  
  
"Soon, very soon..." he told her.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Yay....another chappie done! Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Things to look forward to:  
  
+Connor and Lynn interaction  
  
+ Buffy feeling horrible, you know the baby coming pains  
  
+Cordy and Buffy shopping, ya know where all the girl talk happens  
  
Keep the reviews coming? The more reviews the more I will update!  
  
Lily  
  
I got half of this stuff from when my older sister was pregnant. And trust me she had the weirdest mood swings. So try and follow ok? 


	3. Girl Talk

Oh, yippee, another chapter!  
  
Umm...Not much to say....just review.  
  
Oh, and I kinda lied when I said there would be Lynn/Connor interaction. That won't happen until a few more chapters. Sorry!  
  
This chappie will be a little short. But I decided to give you guys an update.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy sat up with some pain shooting through her side. She winced and put her hand to the baby. She knew she wasn't in labor, but she knew the pains. The baby would be born soon. She sighed. With Kaylee it was the same way. But Buffy had no idea, what to do with her. Now she had Angel and he would help her.  
Buffy smiled softly and got up to find her husband.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Cordelia sat doing some filing, when she saw Buffy came down she smiled.  
"Hey Buffy! I was thinking wanna go shopping?" she asked. Buffy smiled and quickly agreed. She and Cordy have grown close within the last me months.  
"Sure, maybe I can buy some baby..." she trailed off as the baby kicked. Hard. Cordelia saw Buffy wince in pain. She became worried.  
"Buffy, are you ok? Is the baby, should I get Angel?" she asked already getting up to find Angel. Buffy looked at her and gave her a small smile, but shook her head.  
"No, the baby kicked." She told her. Cordy gave her a look but shrugged and they left together, with their purses of course.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Cordy came out in a sleek and long black dress. It hugged her body and her brownish/blondish hair fell to her shoulders. She looked hot, needless to say.  
"So you think Doyle will like?" she asked while turning. Buffy laughed.  
"Doyle will so flip out on you." She said. Buffy then switched her attention back to the dresses she was no longer able to wear. She loved her baby, but she hated the getting fat part. She wanted to be thin again. Oh, and the hormonal part was worse. She hated how she got so angry and weepy. Half the time she wasn't even as conscious with it. She smiled though, Angel would always calm her. Cordy noticed, and gave a small sympatric smile.  
"So, how is the baby?" She asked while sitting down. Buffy smiled.  
"Fine, he/she likes to kick. But I am really happy. I didn't share Kaylee's birth with him. I hope this makes up for it. I know he kinda of resents that Kaylee didn't even know him until the past year." She said sadly. Cordy pulled her into a hug.  
"Don't worry. He doesn't resent you. Not at all. It's like that saying. Everything always happens for a reason. But he would have never had Connor, and you would have never met your friends in San Francisco. And Kaylee seems perfectly happy now and that's all matters. Plus you and Angel are going to have a beautiful baby within the next few weeks. So just forget about the past and focus on the future." Cordy said finishing her speech. Buffy smiled and laughed. They both got up ready TO pay for their stuff.  
"You got the last part, out of a bad fortune cookie, didn't ya?" Buffy asked with a grin on her face. Cordy laughed and quickly denied it.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Sorry it's a sucky/short chapter. But I have h/w and you guys wanted a chappie, but at least you get one!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chapter!  
  
+Buffy going into labor.  
  
That pretty much says it all.  
  
Now remember I won't update if I don't have enough reviews!  
  
{Lily} 


	4. Time for the Baby!

Yay, another chappie! Umm...I know the last chapter sucked, but hey, at; least you got one.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own them, well except for the baby, and Kaylee and the others not associated with the Buffy verse.  
  
Time line - Monday November 17th. 8:30 AM.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy was sitting in the den watching TV. The baby had finally decided to sleep, so Buffy was relaxed for a short while/. Angel walked in seeing his wife watching TV and sat down next to her. She sighed and shifted so her head was on his lap. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed in content.  
  
"This is heaven." She murmured, her eyes shut. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Why don't you and the baby get some rest." He said while gently lifting her up. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. They left towards the bedroom.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel stood in the nursery watching Fred, Gunn, Cordy and Doyle paint. Currently the room was...there is no word to describe the way the room looked. Doyle, Cordy, and Gunn and Fred were covered in a light blue paint. The walls had about ½ of the walls painted. The furniture was moved into the next room, so it wouldn't be covered in paint.  
  
"When I have a baby, you guys are doing these kinda things for, me." Cordy announced. The others looked at her.  
  
"Not, me. Angel is paying me to do this. Plus, me and Fred need the money. You don't have the money so there." Gunn said, the inner street kid coming out. Cordy looked at him in shock. And pretended to cry. The others laughed and Doyle said he would do all the work. Cordy looked at him.  
  
"You would have to do that without drinking though." She said. She laughed when she saw him pale slightly. Angel just laughed at his friends. At this rate the baby will be 30 by the time they finish. Angel sighed and began to help paint and avoid another paint war.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
(+One hour later+)  
  
Buffy woke up with pain shooting through her sides. She tries to stand up but fell back on to the bed. She looked down and saw that her water had broken. She began to breathe harder and a contraction hit. She began to yell for Angel.  
  
"Angel! Come on! Please come! ANGEL!" she yelled. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she screamed for her husband. She heard footsteps coming closer and she yelled for Angel again. The door burst opened and Angel came in. He worriedly went to Buffy and asked what was wrong.  
  
"It's...time...for...the...baby" she said in pain. Angel quickly picked her up and took her to the car to ride to the hospital. On the way he grabbed the bag that Buffy had packed several days ago. He yelled to Cordy and the others that Buffy was in labor and Cordy and the others ran out. They said they would meet them at the hospital and Cordy would pick up the kids. They all left quickly.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Cordy was in her new red convertible and pulled up the High school. She would pick up Lizzy and Connor. Then Hope and Kaylee in the elementary school. She walked in and it took forever to find the main office,  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" the old secretary asked flatly. Cordy nodded.  
  
"I would like to pick up Connor O'Callaghan and Lizzy Moore." She said. The secretary nodded and got on the loud speaker.  
  
"Elizabeth Moore and Connor O'Callaghan please come to the main office, ready to go."  
  
Cordy waited until both Connor and Lizzy came in quickly. They both looked happy.  
  
"Cordy, what's wrong?" Connor asked when he spotted Cordy. Lizzy instantly lost her grin.  
  
"Nothing bad. Buffy is having the baby." She said while ushering them out the door. They both grinned and hurried out.  
  
"On the elementary now. Cordy said.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy sat in bed doing the breathing her doctor taught her. Angel sat next to her holding her hand, giving her support. Finally Buffy stopped and collapsed against the pillows. Angel grabbed a damp cloth and dabbed it on her forehead. She sighed and shut her eyes, thankful he was here.  
  
"You're doing great" he told her. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a small kiss when a knock at the door sounded. They both turned to see Gunn, Fred, Doyle, Cordy, Faith, Spike, Lizzy, Hope, Connor and Kaylee walked in. Buffy smiled and gave her daughter a small kiss.  
  
"Wow B. you look really beat...I mean really well against the coloring... if the room." Faith corrected, when Spike elbowed her in the stomach. Buffy smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said to faith. Kaylee eyed her mother.  
  
"Momma? Are you ok?" she asked. Buffy nodded, not wanting to scare Kaylee.  
  
"Did you have the baby yet?" she asked. Buffy shut her eyes.  
  
"No." she moaned.  
  
"Maybe she/he is deciding when it wants to come out?" Hope suggested.  
  
"Could take a while, I mean Mr. Wallis said a woman can be in labor for days."  
  
"Noooooo!" Buffy whined to Angel. He gave her hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Look ya'll let's go. Buffy needs some privacy and rest and we can root for her in the waiting room. And we have to call the scoobies, so let's go." Cordy announced before she led everything else. Just as they left another contraction hit.  
  
"Owwwww!' Buffy moaned.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Kaylee had fallen asleep on the waiting room couch. Connor and Lizzy were doing homework. Cordy and Doyle were reading some magazines. Gunn and Fred were playing cards with Hope. Faith and Spike were talking softly. Cordy had called the Scooby gang, and they will be coming up this weekend.  
  
(*Meanwhile*)  
  
"Ok, Buffy, on this contraction you are going to push understand?" the doctor instructed her. She nodded and Angel squeezed her hand for support.  
  
"One, two, three. Push!" the doctor said. Buffy pushed and yelled in pain. Angel winced slightly on the pressure she was putting on his hand.  
  
"That's a girl! Come on now! Keep pushing! I see a head!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly. Buffy cried out in pain again.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came a small scream. The doctor lifted the baby up, and told them they had a beautiful baby.......  
  
She was cut off by Buffy who let out another cry of pain. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse when she realized what was happing.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
What's happening? Review and find out!  
  
Lily 


	5. Emily Grace and Megan Marie

Ohhh....Thanx bundles for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!  
  
This picks up right after the last chapter ended.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy screamed in pain again and squeezed Angels' hand. The doctor saw what was happing and gave the baby to a nurse.  
  
"Ok, Buffy I want you to push again. Got it?" The doctor told her. Buffy nodded and began to push. Another scream filled the room and Buffy fell back exhausted. Angel smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, ignoring the thick coat of sweat on hers. The doctor smiled and went over to the couple.  
  
"Congratulations! You have two beautiful and healthy baby girls." She said. Buffy looked at her with a smile, as did Angel.  
  
"We had twins?" she asked in awe. The doctor nodded again and two nurses came up to them and handed each one a small pink bundle.  
  
"How didn't you guys know about this before the birth?" Angel asked while holding one of his daughters.  
  
"My guess is that, they were hiding behind each other, so only one of them showed up on the ultra sound. And they hearts beat in unison, so that also didn't show up." The doctor explained. Angel stood up and handed Buffy the baby he was holding. He gave her a kiss and told her he was going to tell the others. Buffy nodded and kissed him back.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel walked in to the waiting room, where everyone, including Kaylee, nearly jumped him.  
  
"IS Buffy okay?"  
  
"Where is momma?"  
  
"How is the baby?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Girl or boy? Come on spill!" were some of the questions. Angel smiled and told them to be quite. After several moments, everyone quieted down. He picked up Kaylee and announced the good news.  
  
"2 twin girls. Both are 7 pounds and 8 ounces." He said grinning. Everyone hugged him and shouted their congrats.  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Cordy. Everyone looked at him expectedly.  
  
"Not tonight. Only family tonight. Buffy is tired. But you all can see her tomorrow." Angel told them. They seemed to understand. Suddenly he thought of something.  
  
"Faith, Lizzy, Hope? Can you guys stay here until Connor and Kaylee see the twins and Buffy and you can take them home?" he asked. They nodded and sat down. Angel, with Kaylee in his arms, and Connor walked down the halls to Buffy's room.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Angel opened the door to Buffy's room and He and Connor stepped in. Buffy was asleep on the bed with one of the babies in her arms and the other next to her in a small crib. Angel walked over and kissed Buffy softly. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Kaylee, Connor and Angel.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said sleepily. Kaylee reached out to hug her mother and Buffy used her free arm to hug her back.  
  
"The babies are cute." Kaylee told her parents. They slightly laughed as did Connor.  
  
"Hey Connor, come here. Meet your little sisters." Buffy said to her step-son. He walked over and gazed the babies in Buffy's and his father's arms.  
  
"They are so tiny." He said in awe. They were to. Kaylee who sat on the edge of the bed looked at the little babies.  
  
"Momma and Daddy? What are you going to name the babies?" she asked. Connor instantly began to listen. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Well, we decided to each pick a name. For me I picked Megan Marie which means 'soft and gentle'. And Angel picked Emily Grace which means admiring." Buffy explained.  
  
"Which one is which?" Connor asked. Both babies looked alike. Both had a little blonde hair and looked totally identical.  
  
"Well this one is Megan and Angel is holding Emily." Buffy told them and yawned. Angel saw, and a few minutes later Kaylee and Connor were saying good-bye to their parents.  
  
"Bye Momma! Bye Daddy! Bye Emily! Bye Megan!" Kaylee said before Connor picked her up and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye everyone!" he called on the way out. Buffy sighed and angel sat next to her each with a baby in their arms.  
  
"Tiring day?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah." She said. They sat in silence for a few moments, when Megan woke up and began to cry. That woke Emily up, so they had two crying babies now. Angel looked at Buffy, and Buffy looked at Angel.  
  
"I think they need to be feed." She said. Angel nodded and handed Emily over to Buffy. Buffy shifted on the bed and guided both heads to a breast and they both began to feed. Buffy sighed and leaned back against the bed. Angel watched and smiled. These two, babies were created out of their love. When they were done, Angel took one and they both burped the babies. As Angel held the baby, Emily looked up at him with wide eyes. They were blue, but within a few weeks, that would change.  
  
"I am so proud of you Buffy." He told her. She smiled and scooted over to her and he was able to sit down. Buffy looked at her twins and smiled.  
  
"I know you can't understand us right now, but I'm your mommy." She said. Angel smiled.  
  
"And I'm your daddy." He said. He and Buffy kissed and they cuddled each other with the twins in a protected embrace.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
The reason why I chose two girls is because of (hopefully!) a new storyline. SO sorry for those who wanted boys!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chappie -  
  
+The gang meeting the babies  
  
+Spike and Faith interaction  
  
+The Scooby gang coming in. This means -  
  
*Giles and Olivia and the Twins  
  
*Anya and Xander and Bethie  
  
*And Willow and Oz and their baby Alexis.  
  
Keep on reviewing.  
  
The more reviews, the more often I will update. 


	6. Presents and coming home!

Disclaimer - Nope just the kiddos.  
  
Thanx for all reviews! You guys ROCK! Major props to you!  
  
Anywayz – I am supposed to be doing an essay right now for English. But I decided that who cares about that lame book. The Lottery Rose. It's about a nun...I think. But Anywayz here is the chappie.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy woke up to squeaky shoes passing in the hall. She groaned and looked around. She wasn't in her and Angels' room. She suddenly remembered last night events. (A/N – This happens to me. Something wicked important happens one night, the next day it takes a little while to remember.) She looked down at her stomach and so it was pleasantly smaller. She looked around for her children and panicked when she saw they were not there. She slapped a sleeping Angel. He sat up and looked at her with worry and confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. She glared.  
  
"Nothing only that our day old babies are missing!" she nearly shouted. He laid a hand on her should and shushed her.  
  
"They are not missing. The nurse came in here earlier and took them to be checked out. Make sure they are 110% percent healthy. They are in the nursery now, trust me I checked." He said soothingly. She relaxed and he held her.  
  
"When are they coming back?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Do you want them now?" he asked and she nodded. He made a 'be right back' motion and left. She sat back and sighed. She loved the twins, so much already. But she was only expecting one. It was a miracle that no daemons attacked her and Kaylee at the time they were living in the hotel. Now, if a daemon found out about the twins, they would be killed for sure. She would have to have Willow do that protective spell on them. She smiled when she saw Angel come in with her two daughters. Their two daughters. He handed one over to her and she smiled and cooed at her. She glanced at the name tag and saw it was Emily.  
  
"Hey Emmy. You look so perfect." Buffy cooed. The baby happily gurgled and burped. Buffy and Angel laughed. Megan made a small whine, showing that she wanted attention too. And they cooed at her. Buffy smiled and leaned back. Angel handed Megan to her and she fed them. When she was done, Angel took Megan and burped her. Buffy did the same with, Emily. The door opened and Faith, Spike, Cordy, Doyle, Fred and Gunn and Wes all walked in holding balloons and gifts. Buffy smiled and muttered several 'OMG's and 'you shouldn't have done this!'  
  
"Nah, B. The newest additions to the family." Faith told her. Cordy went to Angel and began to coo at they baby. Angel smiled at her obvious hinting.  
  
"Wanna hold her. Cordy?" he asked smiling. She nodded and held out her hands. He gently transferred Megan to Cordelia. Cordelia was in awe at the young child.  
  
"What's her name?" she asked softly, while Buffy handed over Emily to Faith. Buffy smiled and answered.  
  
"Well, Emily Grace is being held by Faith, and Megan Marie is being held by you." Cordy nodded and smiled at the little baby. Pretty soon, after they all held, Emily or Megan, Buffy and Angel were back holding their daughters. Then every-one decided to open all the presents they all bought.  
  
Spike and Faith bought two cloth dolls. Spike had made several adjustments. He had put the dolls into mini leather outfits, soft sunglasses and the hair of yarn was pulled back. Two mini slayer dolls. Cordelia and Doyle had given 8 stuffed animals. 2 bears, 2 bunnies, 2 cats and 2 dogs. Fred gave them 2 car seats, 2 fleece blankets, and 2 baby books.  
  
Gunn gave them a toy basketball net with two stuffed balls. For athletic activity he said. Wes had given them an extra crib, changing table, mobile, and many packages of diapers. He had them at the hotel, of course. And the nursery was finally finished, with the extra twin stuff of course.  
  
They sat talking for a while until the twins began to fuss, and the other decided to leave the parents alone for a while. They all left and Buffy and Angel looked around at all the gifts and balloons. They laughed and then tried to calm the babies down.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
(*A few days later*)  
  
The lobby was busy with excitement. The Scooby gang had arrived a few hours ago. And they were getting ready for the party. It was a simple party thrown together by many friends and kids. But having a six year old, 14 year old, 10 year old, and a 16 year old, that was tricky. But luckily Kaylee was put down for a nap before the party. And the other kids were being, good, for lack of a better term. They weren't fighting or screaming or just being kids by asking extremely stupid questions. Like, why is the sky blue? Faith glanced at the time and yelled for Connor. He came in wondering why she was calling him. She asked him to wake Kaylee, because Buff and the twins are coming home really soon. Connor walked upstairs and went tot get Kaylee.  
  
A few minutes later, Connor walked downstairs with Kaylee in his arms. She was leaning against his shoulder and He brought her in the living room, where all the little kids were. Bethie, Michelle, Alexis, and Anna. Suddenly Spike yelled "they're here!" everyone got in place and hid. The kids, tweens, and teens sat in the living room and just watched them. Everyone concentrated on the door and it slowly opened. Angel ten walked in with twin number 1. And The Buffy walked in with twin number two. Everyone jumped out and shouted surprise. Buffy gasped in shock and Angel smiled. The twins somehow remained asleep. Buffy handed the twin over to Angel and gave the Scooby gave hugs. Kaylee came out with the other kids and they all began to hug and admire the twins. After about ½ hour of this everyone settled down, and the gang gave Buffy more presents.  
  
Willow preformed a spell, to protect the twins. It was designed so if the twins were put in any danger, such as a demon or a vamp breaks in and come within 10 feet of the twins, they would be teleported to where it would be safe.  
  
Oz gave them a small gym set. You can lay a baby on their back and they can play and kick and push buttons. He gave them two.  
  
Xander and Anya gave them 2 high chairs and a twin stroller. The kids gave them, a large card with glitter and stickers and painted hearts.  
  
Giles and Olivia gave them a framed poster that said "The best things in life come in Pairs." It showed two twin babies sleeping. Everything was great. Soon Buffy and Angel decided to put the twins in the just-finished nursery. When they walked it, they gasped.  
  
It was painted a light pink. The rugs were a creamy white. The cribs were on each side of the room. It had two changing tables in the middle of the room, next to the wall. It had a corner full of toys and stuffed animals. There was a beautifully carved book-shelf with baby books. There were also tow rocking chairs.  
  
"Wow, they guys did a good job in here." Buffy told her husband while walking over to the crib that had a carved name in it. "Emily Grace' it said. The other said "Megan Marie". Buffy slowly out Emily down and Angel put Megan down. After words Angel and Buffy looked at the twin while holding each other.  
  
"They are so perfect." She whispered. Angel kissed her neck and they watched over the newest additions of their family.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Oh, wow, it may not look it up it TOOK forever. Before I did spell check basically every other word was underlined in red. So I am having an off day.  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chappie!!  
  
+ Kaylee singing to the twins  
  
+Faith and Spike doing the nasty (*for lack of a better term*)  
  
+Buffy and Angel's first night with calming and feeding the twins. 


	7. Night Time is full of surprises

Hey ya'll! Another chappie! It will be short but you get one.  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Kaylee, Megan and Emily.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
(+ 10:00 P.M +)  
  
The hotel was quite. Kaylee had gone to bed an hour ago. Connor was sleeping over at a friend's house. The gang has decided to hit the sack early. So most adults and most of the kids were asleep. Buffy and Angel lied in bed together, just relaxing. The twins were asleep in the adjoining room. The door was opened, so they could hear the slightest whimper or cry.  
  
"I am so tired." Buffy murmured into Angel's chest. He kissed her head and gave a small laugh.  
  
"You can sleep beloved." He told her. She nodded and wrapped her small body around his. They settled down, and shut their eyes ready to sleep. Within minutes both were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
(+ 10:45 +)  
  
A loud cry awoke Buffy and Angel; they got up and looked around confused. It hit them what was happening, when another cry began. Both Buffy and Angel got up and slowly walked to the twin's room. Buffy walked over to Emily and Angel to Megan. They both lifted the crying infants. Buffy sat in the rocking chair and tried to rock Emmy to sleep. But her cries got louder. Angel wasn't having much luck with Emily. Buffy looked at angel and he looked at her.  
  
"Maybe they are hungry?" she asked. Angel nodded and handed Megan to Buffy. Buffy shifted and the twin's fed. Several minutes later, the twins were calmed down and Angel took Megan. Buffy and Angel both burped and rocked the twins until the twins were nearly asleep. Buffy put Emily down in her crib and Angel put Megan down. They both set the mobiles, and left the room. They settled back into bed and both fell back asleep.  
  
(+45 minutes later+)  
  
Two wails echoed in the hotel as Buffy and Angel tired once again, to calm the twins down. They weren't wet or hungry. Buffy and Angel just rocked and gently bounced them to make them stop crying. Kaylee walked in rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Momma! Daddy! Make the babies stop crying....please!" she whined. Angel while bouncing Megan answered her.  
  
"We're trying Kaylee, but it's harder then you think." Angel told his eldest daughter. She shrugged and her face lit up with an idea.  
  
"I have an idea can I sing to them?" she asked. Buffy ready to die from exhaustion, nodded. Both Buffy and Angel knelt down so Kaylee could see both babies. Kaylee took a deep breath and sang.  
  
The years have gone by too quickly it seems,  
  
I have my own little boy  
  
And yesterday I gave to him  
  
My marvelous little toy:  
  
His eyes nearly popped right out of his head  
  
And he gave a squeal of glee!  
  
Neither one of us knows just what it is  
  
But he loves it just like me!  
  
It still goes.............  
  
It went "Zip" when it moved and "Pop" when it stopped,  
  
"Whirrr" when it stood still  
  
I never knew just what it was and I guess I never will.  
  
Buffy and Angel looked on in amazement as Kaylee sang to the twins. Kaylee had a great singing voice and breath support (A/N- don't ask me what breath support is. It's really hard to explain? Want to know what it is? Ask your music teacher)  
  
The twins calmed down once again and were about to sleep. Kaylee smiled and told her parents a good night and left the room to go back to sleep.  
  
Buffy and Angel once again went back to bed and tried to fall asleep. The twins woke up 3 more times during the night, but went to sleep fairly quickly. Buffy and Angel sighed and went back to asleep.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Faith stood in the garden and sighed. She wore light gray sweat pants and a black tank tip. After the munchkins began to cry for the 4th time, she decided she might as well get up for the day. Even thought it was only 4:30. Faith went into slayer mode when she felt present behind her. She spun around and saw Spike. She relaxed and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked the slayer. She shrugged.  
  
"Well I could but every time I did, Junior Buffy and Junior Angel would begin to scream and cry." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"Same here." He said, his accent coloring his words. She shook it off mentally. (*Not now, Faith. No having fun with Mr. Peroxide. But he does have a nice body and a nice...*) Faith trailed off in her thoughts. Spike looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Thinking nasty thought love?" He asked a devilish grin on his face. Faith went red and quickly denied. She stopped when she saw his look.  
  
"Yah, kinda. Why? Are you thinking the same thing?" she told him smirking. In one swift motion, they were kissing desperately. Faith didn't know what was happening until it happened. Same with Spike. Everything was gone when it came to Faith. Faith was feeling the same, way. After several minutes of kissing, Spike lifted her up and brought her to his room, (*when he uses when he comes to visit*). There clothing fell away and bodies came together as one.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Another chappie done!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chapter-  
  
+Spike and Faith decide to have a relationship  
  
+Buffy and Angel spend some time with the twins  
  
+Kaylee begins that nasty habit of eavesdropping  
  
More you review, the more I will update.  
  
(+Lily+) 


	8. A,B,C,D

Disclaimer - I want to. I have to. But I don't.  
  
Time line - Saturday  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Faith groggily came back to land of the living. She sighed and buried her head into her pillow hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Her eyes snapped open, when her head hit something hard and strong. That definably wasn't her pillow. She looked up to see Spike looking down on her. He was smiling. She remembered what happen last night and she smiled too. Their lips met in a kiss and Faith pulled back for breath.  
"You were mad awesome last night Blondie." Faith told him. He mock- glared at her.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself slayer." He smirked at her. His hand caressed her back and she laid her head on him. A few minutes later Faith's body tensed.  
  
"You know, I have to stop this." She said jerking her head up. She got out of bed and began to find her clothing.  
  
"Stop what? Come back to bed." Spike tried to bring her back.  
  
"This. Having sex with every hot guy I see. I have Hope to take care of now. And Lizzy. I have a good life now, and returning back to that......That wouldn't be a good move. I'm sorry." Faith said and opened the door. She gave one last glance at Spike and left to towards her bedroom. Spike fell back against the bed and sighed. He had really liked her too.  
  
Faith hurried to her bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed. (*Why did I do that? I really, really like him*) she thought. She felt a tear fall from her cheek and she wiped it away. (*Man I am becoming whipped*) she thought...  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy was feeding the twins, once again and Angel sat by and watched. Buffy was half-asleep doing it but after the little escapades last night. He was exhausted too. Buffy motioned at him and he picked up Emmy. He burped her gently and Megan was burped by Buffy. Angel lay on the bed next to her. The twins were each being held and they were cooing.  
  
"I love you, Angel." Buffy said while resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed and said;  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Angel and Buffy the kissed gently. They broke apart and both leaned back against the head of the bed and listened to the twins coo and giggle. Buffy looked at the twins and felt overwhelming joy. These two were created out of their love. Same with Kaylee. Angel was feeling the same thing. Both looked at each other and they smiled. Buffy shifted so her head can rest on his shoulder, and his arm could wrap around her. The twins were in the middle and could easily see her parents.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Connor came in with Lynn and looked around. Lynn out her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Connor, its no big deal. My parents took my grade well, so will yours." She said. Connor glared at her.  
  
"You got an 'A'! I got a 'D'! My dad and Buffy will so flip. My grades are slipping, and if I don't get it back up, then I'll be grounded to the end of eternity." Connor told his girlfriend. Lynn gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him 'good luck'. She left and Connor sat down. Kaylee walked out with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey squirt." He said with out looking at her. She climbed on the chair next to him.  
  
"I want to tell Mommy and Daddy you got a 'D'!" she said cheerfully. Connor's head snapped up and he glared at her.  
  
"No you wont." He said angrily.  
  
"Yes I will!" she said happily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, I'll do anything, just don't tell." Connor said. Kaylee nodded and began to think of what she could make him do. Connor looked at her thoughtful face and sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Connor sat in Kaylee's room wearing an apron and a wig with big plastic jewelry. He knew he looked like a goon. Kaylee was making him play house. He was the proud father of a one-armed monkey. It was also missing an eye. Kaylee was the mother of 4 dolls, in perfectly good shape. Thank God, he friends weren't here to see this. They would have laughed until the wet their pants.  
  
"Ok! Connor now sing to alphabet!" she said. Connor gave her a look.  
  
"Why are you making me sing the alphabet?" he asked her. She shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
"Cuz, I can." She said. He sighed. At least his parents won't find out about the test grade. His grades were slipping greatly, and he really didn't want to be grounded.  
  
"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J......................." He sang in a dull voice.  
  
"You need to work on singing!" Kaylee said in a sing song voice.  
  
(*A few weeks later*)  
  
Faith stood in the bathroom with trembling hands. (*No, it can't be......He is a vamp.....No....*) she thought frantically.  
  
She stared at the pregnancy test with frighten eyes. She looked at it hoping her eyes were going. Or that she wasn't reading it right.  
  
Because the test had come out positive.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Another one done!  
  
This story is too far away from being finished. A few more chapters......  
  
Anywayz -  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chapter -  
  
+Faith telling Spike she is pregnant  
  
+Buffy finding out about the test grade  
  
+Kaylee and Connor getting into trouble.  
  
Faith might be a little out of character, heck she is a lot out of character, but hey it fanfiction people!  
  
More you review, more I will update!  
  
+Lily+ 


	9. Punishment

Disclaimer- I wish. I only own Kaylee, the twins, and the others not associated with the Buffy verse.  
  
And Faith is pregnant because it has something to do with the powers. The powers saw how badly faith was hurting (+child-hood, slayer, turning to the dark side.......+) so they decided to give her a break. And a little gift. Besides it is fan-fiction......too bad. But...On to the story!  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy came downstairs to get something to eat. Angel was napping upstairs and the twins were also asleep. She decided to grab some thing before the duo decided to have another screaming contest.  
  
She was rapidly returning to her figure. She wore blue jeans and an over sized t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her face was devoid of any make-up. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding band, and her Claddagh ring. She took out some chips and began to eat them. It was a lazy day at the hotel. Kaylee was conked out on the couch in the living room. Connor was doing his home-work in his room. Hope was watching "A moment of Truth' marathon, on the Lifetime channel. Lizzy was listening to headphones and reading a magazine. The others had the day off. She didn't know where Faith was, and Spike was around somewhere.  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down at the table. She saw Kaylee, Connor, Lizzy, and Hope's book bags where thrown at the foot of the door. (*Some one is going to kill themselves if they try and walk through there.*) she thought. She got up and picked up the book bags and hung them up, on the hooks. She glanced at them and noticed a rolled of piece of paper sticking out of his. She took it and read it.  
  
A 'D' on his test. And Connor said he was doing well in that class to. She sighed and shook her head. She felt Angel come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She showed him the paper and he sighed.  
  
"Should we confront him now? Or Later?" he asked. She grinned at him.  
  
"I have a better idea. How about we do what my parents did to me when I lied about my grades?" she told him. He looked at her and motioned to go on.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
It was around dinner time that night. The twins were in high-chairs. Kaylee was eating, telling her parents about something on T.V. Connor was eating, silently. Buffy and Angel were listening to her daughter. Hope was picking at her food. Faith was upstairs sleeping. And Lizzy was at a friend's house. When Kaylee was silent again Buffy decided to start the plan.  
  
"So Connor, I hear you are doing really well in Science." Buffy said. Connor went slightly pale but managed to keep in composer.  
  
"Yeah" he said. Angel and Buffy exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, you see son, Buffy and I have decided that this summer we will be going to Disney World because of your good grades." He said. Connor smiled, a bit nervously, and nodded.  
  
"And since you haven't gotten anything lower then a B+, we have decided to let you chose how we get there, the hotel we stay in, and how long we stay." Buffy said. Angel reached over and patted his son on the shoulder.  
  
"It feels good that I have a smart, honest boy, I can call my son." Angel said. Buffy smiled and took his hand.  
  
"We are very proud of you." She said. Connor looked back and forth between them and sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't be. I got a 'D' on the science test. And I hid it form you. And I slaved to Kaylee to keep it hidden. I'm sorry." He said softly. Buffy glared at her daughter.  
  
"You were blackmailing Connor, Kaylee?" she asked. She stuck out her lip.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I don't even know what blackmailing is!" she denied. Buffy sighed and Angel carried on to the punishment.  
  
"Connor, you are grounded for 3 weeks, and in that time you will study. And Kaylee you are also grounded for 3 weeks, because you blackmailed you brother. End of discussion." He said. Kaylee pouted and Connor nodded. Hope looked at the exchange that had taken place.  
  
"Wow, Angel, you and Buffy really do make good parents!"  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
"Wow...Are you sure?" Spike asked slowly. This just seemed....seemed surreal. Now Buffy and Angel, he can understand. With the whole not-so- anymore-forbidden love. But him and Faith. Now that was surreal.  
  
"I'm sure." She said softly, touching her so-far flat stomach where her child was growing. Spike took her, hand.  
  
"Now, since the half-pint I always wanted a child like her. So outgoing, and she looked up to you. Now I get the chance, I am going to say lets keep this baby. I man she might be a beautiful girl. Or a handsome fellow." He said. Faith smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"But we have to find out, why its here. I mean how I got pregnant in the first place.  
  
"The Poof and Slayer know where to go. They guys that sound like Oreos. We'll explain to them and they let us go and find them." Spike told her. And they both got up and walked inside, hand and hand.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Wow, another chappie done. And what Buffy and Angel did to Connor, MY parents did the same thing. Trust me I am not the easiest person to admit they lied, but the guilt is really bad. Trust!  
  
Things to look forward to-  
  
+Faith and Spike at the Oracles  
  
+Kaylee picking up on Spike language  
  
+Buffy and Angel spend some time with all four kids.  
  
Review! 


	10. Messages from the PTB

Nope, I don't own them.....Well I own Kaylee, Megan, Emily, and.....and that's it.  
  
Keep on reviewing!  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
(*Just after the sun has set*)  
  
"Wow..." Buffy said at loss for words. Angel just seemed shocked.  
  
"Congrats!" she said after a moment giving faith a hug. Angel and Spike nodded at each other for a congrats gesture.  
  
"Well, we were wondering, you know those Great powers that be things in togas?" Faith asked. Buffy and Angel glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"We need to know where to find them, to find out why Faith had a bun in the oven from a vampire." Spike said. Buffy and Angel once again exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, I guess its okay. I mean the PTB will probably talk to them because the worked on the side of good for a while? Right?" Buffy asked her husband. He thought for a moment and he nodded.  
  
"Ok, you go to this place...." He stated.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
"Hey! Come on and smile Emmy! That's my girl!" Buffy smiled at her daughter. Angel was rocking Megan, who was now happily hiccupping. Kaylee was playing a game with Connor. Those two had fought over what had happened earlier and now were friends. After several interferences with Buffy and Angel. Buffy held Emily and Walked over to Angel. Angel was watching Megan kick her feet at the mobiles in the baby gym. Buffy laid Emily next to Megan and she also began to kick. Buffy sat down next to Angel and they watched the twins kick and have a good time. Kaylee saw her parents curled up and squeezed herself so she was in-between them. Connor sat in front on them, leaning against Buffy and Angel's legs. The family of 6 just sat there in silence, except for the coos and laughter from the twins.  
  
"Can we play a game?" Kaylee asked a few moments later. Buffy and Angel exchanged glances with Connor and each other. Games from Kaylee can get a little out of hand.  
  
"Depends on what game." Buffy said taking the easy way out. Kaylee thought for a moment.  
  
"Red Rover." She said. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Teddy Bear." She suggested. Buffy again shook her head no.  
"Scattagories." Kaylee said. Buffy looked at Angel who seemed confused. Connor looked also confused.  
  
"What the heck is Scattagories?" he asked. Buffy told Kaylee to get the game and she hurried off.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys will be fine in this game it's really fun. Trust." Buffy said.  
  
(**) An hour later.  
  
"Oh! Come on! There is no fruit name that starts with 'P'!" Connor yelled, laughing. Buffy and Angel were having a great time too. Kaylee was sitting on her mom's lap and she was slightly dozing off. But she was alert enough to play. Buffy and Angel put Megan and Emily down a little while ago, so no babies  
  
"Plums, pears, peaches, prunes..." Buffy stated. Connor stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well there is not any TV show beginning with the letter 'p'!" he quickly said.  
"Party of five." Buffy said dryly. Connor glared playfully. Kaylee began to nod off. Buffy saw this and spelled to Angel.  
  
"Looks like someone is S-L-E-E-P-L-Y. And it's time to put some little girl in bed so she can go to S-L-E-E-P." Buffy spelled. Kaylee looked up at her mother and glared.  
  
"I can spell now! I am not at all slippery!' she said. Buffy laughed and she and Angel got up to put Kaylee to bed. Connor got up also, and wandered into the kitchen, in search of food.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Faith and Spike stood in the hall, where the oracles were supposed to be located. Faith looked around and Spike just sneered.  
  
"What a fabulous bloody goose chase." He said. Faith elbowed him.  
  
"Hello, lower beings." A voce said as two figures came down the long hall. A man and woman with togas. Their skin a greenish color. Spike tensed up and Faith backed up.  
  
"Why am I pregnant?" she asked. The female smiled at her while the male just stood there silently.  
  
"Because, all of your life, you have had it hard. And we didn't make it much easier on you, by making you a slayer. We have seen what you have done to innocents because you were hurting. And how have you worked so hard to redeem yourself. How hard you worked and how much you wanted to make amends. Brother and I have decided to give you this tiny gift." The female said.  
  
"But why me?" asked Spike  
  
"Why do I get to be the dad?"  
  
"Because Mr. Bloody, we have also seen your heart and strength. Like when you took care of Kaylee Summers when she was younger. You're her idol and role model. And you seem to be really good with the children." Brother said. Sister continued.  
  
"But you have to look out for this child. And the twins and Kaylee are already being looked out for. In many years, the end of days will come. And the children will help rid the world of evil.....forever. Look in the "Old Text". And you will find a prophecy on this."  
  
"Be careful. This child is a gift. Take care of it." Sister said. Faith and Spike were suddenly thrown back from the small room/hallway. They found themselves under ground. Faith sighed and sat up along with Spike.  
  
"So what do we do now daddy?" she asked. Spike shrugged and put his hands on her flat stomach. He already felt power there. Their child.  
  
"We go tell the gang and celebrate." He said smirking and the couple left hand-in-hand.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
End of this chappie.  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
And Scattagories is a real game. Play it sometime. It's fun!  
  
(*Lily*) 


	11. One Last Story

Wow, an update!  
  
I don't own them. Except Kaylee and the twins and all the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
"So bored. So bored. Why is my life soo BORING!?!" Kaylee sang. It was a really boring day. Mommy wasn't feeling well, so she was asleep. Hope and Lizzy playing with the twins. And Daddy and Doyle and Gunn and Cordy were talking to a client.  
  
Connor was in his room, listening to music. It was some guy named after candy. Snickers? No. Bubble Gum? No. Crunch? No. M&M? Yes! Connor said she couldn't listen because it had bad words. Real bad words. Spike then walked out wearing an old sweatshirt and black pants.  
  
"Uncle Spiiiiiike................I am bored..................." Kaylee whined. Spike looked at her and picked her up.  
  
"Well half pint, want to here a story?" he asked. She nodded and we walked over to the couch and sat down, with her in his lap.  
  
"Well once upon a time, a beautiful girl named Muffy moved to a bad place. She met a man named Poofer." He said. Kaylee giggled.  
  
"Well it was like love at first site. They saved many people form the bad and evil things. They were quite a pair. Muffy loved him and Poofer loved her. Then one day, he said he loved her a lot and they played a grown- up game. Well then Poofer wasn't so nice any more. He was really mean and he broke Muffy's heart. Then Muffy sent him to a long time out. He spent many months in time and he came back nice again. He and Muffy still loved each other. But then he left so she could be normal. When they saw each other again, they played a grown-up game. Then Muffy had a little girl Hailey. They got back together 5 years later and got married. Now Muffy and Poofer have a great life. The End." Spike said. Kaylee looked at him.  
  
"Was that a true story?" she asked skeptically .  
"Partly." He said.  
  
He picked up and Kaylee and began to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter. Any one could see that, this was a little girl with a great life. Loving parents and relatives and good friends. Yes, all was well in the O'Callaghan life.  
  
Fin.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Done with this story! You guys totally rocked! I am sorry I kinda cut this off abruptly. I am not sure if, I will do another story with the twins and Kaylee. If I do, it won't be updated just as often as this. Like maybe every 2......maybe 3 weeks. But it depends on you!  
  
I love to hear your thoughts on this story and what I should do next. Please Email me at blu_water_Lily@yahoo.com  
  
Love Always,  
  
((+Lily+)) 


End file.
